Logie And Laughing Gas Don't Mix Well
by Pervingly
Summary: What happens when Logan has a dentist appointment,and James goes with him? What if when he's still high off the laughing gas,he spills a secret to James? What will happen? Read and review please. Jagan SLASH! Also,please check out 'Mr. Tool's first story


**Hi everyone. Okay, so I have been meaning to start this one for a little while now, but have been a bit lazy with writing. But I hope you like it. It's a Jagan.**

**P.S. EVERYONE PLEEEAAASSEE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND RYAN'S STORY, A BIRTHDAY TO REMEMBER. HIS USERNAME IS Mr. Tool. HIS STORY IS AMAZING AND YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW ON IT. IT'S HIS FIRST SO PLEASE TELL HIM WHAT YOU THINK! Okay, on with the story =)**

Logan's P.O.V.

I have been in love with him since I don't even remember when. All I know is that I realized it when I was 13 and I started thinking he was hot. At first I thought it was just my hormones messing with me, but then after I started dreaming about me and him dating and him fucking the daylights out of me, I realized that I was in love with him. Yes, I said 'he' and 'him', which means, yes. I, Logan Phillip Mitchell am gay.

I have been in love with my best friend, James, since, like I said, I was 13. I haven't told him, or anyone else for that matter. With the exception of Kendall that is. The only reason he knows is because he noticed me acting strange and thought something was wrong. Plus, he was the only one that I knew I could trust.

I was to scared to tell Momma Knight because she was to close to a mother to me. My real mom had already abandoned me. Well, involuntarily, she died in a car crash, but still. I didn't want to lose another mother because she didn't want to be near a gay. I mean it doesn't sound anything like something Momma Knight would do, but still, everyone has their fears. Mine was that she would disown me. Anyways, that's why I couldn't tell Momma Knight.

I couldn't tell James for obvious reasons. I mean he was the main problem at hand, after all. And I couldn't tell Carlos because he was to…how do I put this nicely…to childlike and I don't think he would be able to keep this a secret, let alone help me with something as big as this.

So naturally, Kendall was the one I talked to. Not that I had a choice anyways, since he thought something was going on and he made me tell him. Do you know how hard it is to say no to Kendall's puppy dog face. Nope, you don't. It's quite hard, and this time I just couldn't say no. So I ended up telling him and we sat on the couch talking for about an hour before James came home. Kendall's been there ever since I told him when I was 15 and not once has he shown any type of disgust. I was brought out of my thoughts by Momma Knight talking to me from the kitchen.

"Logan." She called.

"Yeah?" I called getting up and going over to her.

"You have a dentist appointment today and James is going with you." Shit! THE DENTIST? REALLY? You might be wondering why I am freaking out. Well that's easy, I am having to have a cavity filled today, which comes with Nitrous Oxide aka Laughing Gas, which in turn can turn people loopy which can make them spill secrets and the only two secrets I have both involve James and that is me being gay which I found out because of James, and me being in love with James. I was brought out of my internal babbling by Momma Knight again. "You okay, Logan?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, cause on the inside, I was anything but fine. It was like World War III was going on inside me. "What time is the appointment?"

"2:30." She said. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 1:30. Crap, I only have an hour and twenty minutes 'til I have to leave.

"Awww, but I don't wanna go." I said in a whiny voice. She just laughed.

"You gotta go Logan." She said.

"But I don't wanna get my teeth filled." I said in the same whiny voice with a frown on my face.

"Sorry Logan, but you have to go. You guys should get going soon. Traffic is supposed to be real bad today because of that new ride that opened at Disneyland." She said. I huffed.

"Fine!" And with that I went to go get dressed. Once I had, reluctantly, gotten dressed, I went to get James so we could leave and get this over with as soon as possible.

"You looking forward to your appointment Logie Bear?" He asked teasingly, knowing I was not looking forward to it. I glared at him. He just smiled innocently. "What? I was just asking you a question…" He said, obviously trying to hold in his laughing. I just turned away from him and glared at the car floor as we pulled into the dentist office parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm floating with excitement." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. He just smiled.

"See, I knew you were excited about it!" He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking to the office at a snails pace, not looking forward to it at all. James laughed at me when he saw how slow I was going. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside. I couldn't fight cause the feel of his hand in mine was so distracting and amazing.

He signed me in and dragged me to the couch, keeping hold of my arm so I wouldn't run off like I would've if he didn't have a hold on me.

"Logan Mitchell?" The nurse called out. I groaned and tried to make a run for it while James was getting up letting go of my arm, but he quickly grabbed my arm again and dragged me over to the smiling nurse. EVIL! I glared up at James and he just smiled at me.

"What Logan? You need to get your teeth filled. Do you wanna go around without any teeth when they start to fall out cause you don't wanna get your cavity filled?" I just groaned. I hate it when he was right!

"URGH! Fine!" I said, maturely sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Very mature Logie." He said.

"I thought so." I chuckled. I followed the nurse into the room with James trailing behind me. After they had taken my weight, she brought me into the cursed room where they do the teeth cleanings and the cavity fillings.

"Okay Logan, please sit down on the chair and I will be right back." The nurse said. I just nodded and she left. I had a permanent scowl on my face that James only laughed at. I gave him my most evil glare which got him to shut up. I smiled proudly to myself.

"Okay Logan, I'm back. I just need to clean your teeth and then I'll give you some Nitrous Oxide and the dentist will fill your cavity." The nurse said when she got back, since this was my first time getting a cavity filled.

"Okay." Was all I said, and she got to work. Once she was done washing my teeth, she put the mask on my face, telling me that Dr. Hurst **(My dentists name)** would be in soon to work on me.

"I bet you're bursting with excitement now, Logie." James said teasingly. I looked at him with a 'Shut the fuck up before I slap the tan off of you' look. He flinched away slightly and shut up, with a smile still on his face.

"Hello Logan. You ready for me to get to work?" Dr. Hurst came in with his visor thing-a-majig.

"Not really, but I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I asked kinda bitterly. I did NOT want to get my teeth done.

"Nope, you don't Logan." Said James. I glared at him again. I really need to stop doing that.

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Dr. Hurst said.

"Fine, whatever." I said with a pout.

"Aww, I'll give you a lollypop later after the numbingness wears off if you stop pouting Logie." James said. I immediately stopped pouting. LOLLYPOP! He laughed at my instant change in expression.

Dr. Hurst took the mask off of my face, injected the numbing medicine into my mouth and got to work.

**James' P.O.V.**

Logan just sat there letting the dentist do his teeth after I had said I'd give him a lollypop if he was good. Everyone knew Logan liked lollypops and would do relatively anything if you gave him a lollypop as a reward.

After a while, the dentist was done with his teeth and left to go get Logan's tooth brush and floss and any other stuff that Logan needed for his teeth, leaving me with a loopy Logan who was giggling like crazy. After a couple seconds, Logan started talking…or should I say slurring?

"Duuuuddddeee, yooouuuu knoooowww whhhhaaaattt?" He said. I laughed cause I had to admit, it was adorable…Although Logan was always adorable. To me at least. I had always been in love with him, just never had the guts to tell him.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Yoouurr eeyyyeebrroowwss arree reeeaaaalllly prrreeeeettttyyyyy foorr yoouurr faaccee!" He slurred out, but I could still understand what he said. I blushed a little.

"Erm…thanks Logan." I said after a couple seconds, still blushing.

"Yoouu'rree weellcoommee! Yoouu knnooww, yoouu'rre haaiirr iss reeaalllyy prreetttyy Jaammiieeee. Juusstt liikkee yoouurr smmiillee, yoouurr laauugghh, yoouurr faaccee, just erryythiinngg aboouuuutt yoouu." He said, smiling with that loopy look in his eyes. Damn, if this is what he's like on laughing gas, I don't even wanna know what he would be like on drugs, or drunk.

"Thanks Logan." I said. He then started going on about stuff he liked about me and about algebra and linear equations, until something he said caught my attention. "Wait, what did you just say?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhh…'A squuaaarreedd + B squuaaarreeedd = C squuaaarreedd'?" He asked, going back to algebra.

"No, after that." I said.

"…'Y=Mx+b'…?" He asked going into the linear equations.

"No, before that, but after algebra." I said.

"Er…'I loovvee you so much'?" He asked. That's the one…Did he really say that? Well he just confirmed it, so obviously he said it…Maybe it's just the laughing gas making him say things that aren't true…I'll have to ask the dentist about that. You could tell that the laughing gas was starting to wear off a bit cause he didn't really slur that last sentence.

"Okay Logan, I have your toothbrush, floss, a yoyo, and a sticker for you for being good." Said the dentist when he came back. No matter how old Logan got, he would always love toys, stickers, and lollypops. He squealed and grabbed the sticker and yoyo, smiling hugely. I took the floss and toothbrush from the dentist.

"Dr. Hurst, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes James?" He asked when we got to the hallway.

"When someone is on laughing gas, can it make them say things that aren't true?" I asked.

"No. Laughing gas doesn't always make people loopy like it does Logan, but when it does and they say stuff, it's the truth. Why?" He said/asked. But that means…Logan loves me! The thought put an instant smile on my face.

"Erm…No reason." I said with the smile still on my face. He looked at me funny, but nodded anyways. We walked back in and the dentist gave the basic instructions, 'Don't take the cotton out of your mouth for 30 minutes and don't eat for an hour.' He said. We left after setting up an appointment for Logan to get his teeth cleaned in 6 months. They also reminded me that I have a dentist appointment in a few months.

When we got home, the laughing gas had worn off completely and he was able to take the cotton out of his mouth, but he kept complaining that his mouth was numb from when they injected the numbing medicine into him. No one was home when we got home, everyone had gone out to do one thing or another.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. He nodded. I told him to go ahead and choose which movie he wanted to see while I sat on the couch. When he came to sit on the couch and the movie came on, I saw that he had put on GI Joe. We both loved this movie, so it was a great choice.

"Great choice." I said. He smiled at me from the other side of the couch…I could only wish he was sitting right next to me.

About half way through the movie, Logan had moved a bit closer and laid his head on my arm like a pillow, before falling asleep. I couldn't help but let out an 'Aww' cause he just looked so damn cute while he was asleep…well he's always cute, but its added cuteness levels when he's asleep.

I kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you Logie…Now if only I could tell you when you're awake…" and was very surprised when I heard a gasp come from him.

"You do?" He asked. I was sat stalk still looking in shock and fear at Logan. Even though he said he loved me earlier, and the dentist said that laughing gas makes the truth come out, dentists don't know everything, so I was still scared that Logan didn't feel the same way.

"You were awake?" I asked in shock. He nodded.

"Yes, now, you love me?" He asked. I hesitantly nodded. A slow smile spread across his face…That means…He leaned up and kissed me smack dab on the lips. I was shocked for a minute and didn't respond, but when my brain caught up, I started kissing him back. After a few seconds, we pulled away, both with shit-eating grins on our face.

"I love you to." He said. I smiled more.

"So it wasn't just the laughing gas…"I whispered more to myself, but he heard me, being right next to me.

"What wasn't the laughing gas?" He asked confusedly.

"Well…at the dentist, they put you on laughing gas and after they were done with your teeth, you were still high off the laughing gas and were rambling on about algebra and linear equations-even when you're on laughing gas, you're still smart as hell-and then you said that you loved me. I asked the dentist when he came back if laughing gas made you tell things that weren't true and he said that it made the truth come out." I explained.

"I always hated dentist offices…" He said. "And that's one of the main reasons I didn't wanna go, is cause I knew that it was possible for me to spill something while high off it…The other reason being that I just HATE dentists for some reason." He said.

"Well you needed to go. Your would've been in pain if you didn't and I don't like seeing you in pain." I said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. I smiled back and returned the kiss.

**3 weeks later!**

"But baaabbbyyy, I don't waannnaaa gooo." I whined to my boyfriend, Logan. Yep, you heard me right. Ever since that day that Logan had his dentist appointment, he has been my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier…well right now I'm not very happy cause I have a dentist appointment. I have to get a cavity filled and Logan is taking great joy in it since I forced him to go.

"Ah, but in the words of…who was it…? Oh that's right, it was you, 'You need to get your teeth filled. Do you wanna go around without any teeth when they start to fall out cause you don't wanna get your cavity filled?'" He said, quoting my words. I pouted. "Aw, don't pout. I'll buy you some new Cuda Products if you be a good boy today." He said. See, the thing to get him to do almost anything you want is lollypops. For me, it's Cuda Products. I smiled and nodded happily. He chuckled and headed out to the car with me following.

**Sooo…What did you think? I personally think that the ending kinda stunk, but please tell me what you think in a review….I'll give you a Jagan cookie if you ask for it in your review! =) **


End file.
